Plan Malevolo
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Tk y Kari estan en medio de una conspiracion que puede causarles muchos problemas si sale mal pero que hara feliz a más de uno de salir como lo tienen planeado


Era un día, soleado y agradable en el Digimundo, los niños elegidos, habian acampado en el linde de un bosque frondoso a los pies de una montaña. Al día siguiente tendrían que escalarla, pero en ese momento se dieron un descanso y decidieron pasar el día en aquel placido lugar.

Tk y Kari miraban entre los arbustos, al hermano mayor de ella. Estaban ocultos permitiéndoles observar a Tai sin que él se diese cuenta. No estaban haciendo nada malo, pero tampoco podían dejar que el resto del grupo lo supiera. Solo estaban al corriente del plan que estaban tramando, Agumon y Piyomon que prácticamente se habían ofrecido voluntarios desde el principio al saber lo que tenían planeado.

Tai se dio la vuelta de golpe, mirándoles directamente, como si hubiera descubierto que lo estaban observando, pero no era así, solo sentía una extraña sensación en la nuca. Pronto paso de largo y su mirada recorrió todo el bosque sin encontrar a nadie. Volvió a lo que estaba haciendo, recoger madera.

Tk suspiro con alivio mientras Kari no quitaba ojo a su hermano. En eso tras ello apareció Agumon. El digimon se habia acercado con tanto sigilo que por poco los descubren del susto que se llevo Kari al notar su garra en su hombro.

- Ya esta todo listo, Kari. Piyomon esta esperando la señal.- dijo Agumon señalando un camino que ascendía por la montaña.

- Entonces ya esta todo. Ve y dile a Piyomon que empezamos el plan ahora.- dijo Tk levantándose y cogiendo de la mano a Kari que se ruborizo ligeramente con el contacto pero no la retiro. Agumon volvió a desaparecer entre los árboles.- Crucemos los dedos- dijo Tk lanzándole una sonrisa a Kari que ante ella lo único que pudo hacer fue darle un tierno beso en los labios.

- Lo lograremos.- aseguro Kari, tirando de Tk fuera de su escondite y corriendo hacia Tai.- ¡Tai!

- ¿Qué ocurre Kari?- pregunto alarmado el chico, que al oír a su hermana llamándole a gritos no se fijo en que Tk estaba al lado sosteniéndole la mano.

- He detectado una señal en el dispositivo.- dijo

- ¿Donde?

- Por ese sendero.

- Vamos. Tk, ve a llamar a los otros mientras yo iré a investigar, Kari guíame.- Tk asintió y desapareció colina abajo en busca del resto. Cuando estuvo fuera de la vista de Tai, giro y se interno en el bosque, una vez allí empezó a subir la colina de nuevo al camino.

Mientras Kari llevaba a su hermano hasta el lugar indicado, en el que estarían esperando Agumon y Pyomon. Tardaron un par de minutos en llegar al lugar. Un claro entre la frondosidad del bosque bajo la sombra de la montaña. Prácticamente en la falda, se veía la nieve a un par de cientos de metros.

En el centro del claro se abría en el terreno una grita oscura, de piedra negra brillante, como si estuviera pulida. Tai detuvo a Kari y se acerco con cuidado a la sima. Estaba a tres metros cuando vio a alguien junto al agujero, hasta ese momento lo tapaban la hierba alta que crecía alrededor. Se levanto mostrándose a los nuevos. Tai vio a Sora a su lado. Se acerco a ella con intención de preguntar que hacia allí cuando del bosque surgió una llamarada que impacto en el suelo a sus pies, lanzándolos por los aires.

Los dos cayeron por la sima. La oscuridad les cegó, estuvieron cayendo durante una eternidad, no había forma de saber cuanto llevaban precipitándose en el vació. Tai no era capaz de ver más allá de sus propias manos pero se las apaño para acercarse a Sora y ponerla encima suya para absorber él mismo el impacto. Sora se intento resistir al ver lo que pretendía pero fue inútil, ambos impactaron en el suelo, que resulto ser una tierra blanda que no les hizo ninguna clase de daño.

Una luz se filtraba por un extremo del túnel que les permitió ver por primera vez. Estaban cara a cara, se miraban fijamente uno al otro. Fue como si el tiempo y el espacio se detuviesen careciendo de sentido y significado. Su respiración se acelero, no podían apartar la mirada. Tai trago saliva, inquieto por la situación pero al mismo tiempo atraído por esta.

Lentamente sus caras se acercaron, su respiración se había detenido, estaban expectantes de lo que iba a pasar. Apenas les separaban unos centímetros. Notaban el calor corporal del otro. Sus labios casi se rozaban cuando un chillido les hizo separarse. Se levantaron de golpe entre alerta y avergonzados.

Observaron en dirección a aquel sonido pero no fueron capaces de ver nada. Estaba en dirección contraria a la luz pero esta no parecía tener fuerza suficiente para penetrar en aquel opaco manto.

Esperaron a que se repitiera pero no oyeron nada, durante unos minutos se mantuvieron a quietos, pero era obvio que la criatura se había marchado.

- Debemos salir de aquí, Kari está ahí arriba con lo que sea que nos haya atacado.- dijo Tai.

- Y Piyomon también está ahí. Esperemos que no sea un digimon demasiado fuerte, de todas formas alguien habrá oído algo, Matt, Izzy o Mimy, alguien ira a ayudarla no te preocupes, Tai, ahora somos nosotros los que estamos en peligro, aquí abajo estamos solos y en desventaja.- dijo Sora intentando calmarlo.

- No dejare que te hagan daño- contesto Tai mirándola fijamente y poniendo su mano en el hombro con ánimo tranquilizador, pero solo ayudo para avergonzarse aun más al recordar la situación de hacia unos instantes. Aparto la mano en seguida.- Vamos hacia allí, la luz debe indicar que hay una salida.

- Está bien.- dijo Sora, y le siguió a través de la gruta rumbo a la luz que había a lo lejos.

Llevaban bastante tiempo caminando en el más absoluto silencio cuando una bandada de digimon desconocidos sobrevolaron por encima de sus cabezas. Sora y Tai se agacharon pero uno de ellos iba demasiado bajo y golpeo a Sora en la cabeza echándola para atrás. Tai por suerte estaba tras ella y la detuvo. La abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. Cubriéndola con su propio cuerpo pero los digimon ya habían desaparecido.

Sora miro con agradecimiento a Tai, pero como ocurriera antes se quedaron sin habla cuando amabas pupilas se encontraron. Saltaron chispas capaces de incendiar todo un bosque. Esta vez no hubo quejido que los interrumpiera, sus labios se juntaron por fin, sus mentes se sobrecargaron con esas nuevas sensaciones.

Tai subió las manos y atrapo la cabeza de Sora, acariciando su delicado cuello, despojando su cabeza de su gorro perpetuo, su pelo pelirrojo se revolvió en libertad ocultando las manos de Tai que se entrecruzaron con los cabellos rojo fuego. Por su parte Sora no podía moverse, estaba demasiado sobrecargada, solo atinaba a mover sus labios cuando era necesario.

Se separaban y volvían a unirse en una danza en la que ambos querían ser el guía y el consorte a la vez. Se besaban sin parar, sin querer hacerlo pero algo en sus mentes les hizo detenerse, sus amigos podían estar en peligro. Se separaron lentamente y a la vez, ambos asaltados por ese mismo pensamiento que les hizo abochornarse por su egoísmo.

- Tenemos que salir de aquí- dijo Sora sin mirarle.

- Tienes razón, pero no sé si quiero hacerlo- confeso Tai cogiéndole la mano a Sora con delicadeza.

- Salir de aquí no significaría que no volvamos a besarnos- comento Sora en un intento por hacerle entrar en razón, incluso a ella misma que necesitaba un empujoncito pues aun estaba acuclillada en el suelo junto a Tai.

- ¿Y que significaría entonces esto? Ya no podemos considerarnos amigos, y no creo que quieras ser…

- No digas eso Tai. Claro que quiero serlo, me gustas desde que íbamos al colegio, pero no creía que te fueras a fijar en mí, soy demasiado varonil.

- Eres una chica increíble, con gustos propios, por eso me gustas, no porque seas como las demás chicas, yo te quiero por lo que eres no por lo que debierais ser.- Sora no pudo más y lo atrajo para sí dándole un pasional beso. Rápido, demasiado rápido para lo que querían. Entonces Sora fue la que tiro de Tai para salir de la cueva, aun cogidos de la mano.

Tardaron en terminar el trayecto apenas unos minutos. De repente salieron al exterior cegados por la luz no vieron como Tk, Kari, Agumon y Piyomon estaban en la entrada mirándoles con expectación. Solo se dieron cuenta de su presencia cuando los cuatro estallaron en vítores al verles cogidos de la mano y a Sora sin su gorro que llevaba en la otra mano.

- Kari, eres un genio, sabía que funcionaria.- exclamo Tk abrazando a Kari que le correspondió y ambos saltaron contentos por el resultado de su plan, sin darse cuenta de que debían mantener las distancias cuando Tai estaba cerca.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?- pregunto Tai cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz.

- Ver el resultado de nuestro plan.- contesto Kari, separándose un poco de Tk.

- ¿Plan? ¿Qué Plan?- pregunto Tai aun más confuso, aunque Sora ya empezaba a vislumbrar a donde llevaría esa conversación y no pudo contener la sonrisa incrédula.

- Nuestro plan para que por fin acabarais juntos- dijo sin rodeos Agumon.

- ¡Que hicisteis que! ¡Pero como…! Va qué más da.- dijo Tai sin ganas de discutir, al fin y al cabo el había salido ganando con todo aquello.- Pero no creáis que por esto os dejare besaros cuando queráis, Tk te quiero a tres pasos de mi hermanita.

- Me conformaba con un gracias pero agradezco esta muestra de aprecio- bromeo Tk alejándose de Kari.

- Gracias- dijeron a la vez Sora y Tai antes de besarse de nuevo.


End file.
